Under the Luminous Moon
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: A certain person snapped a werewolf's neck after giving her blood. Before the werewolf went on a rampage, a hybrid baby burst herself out of her mother's stomach. What will happen when the Salvatores find Klaus's weakness? Klaus was right, love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and she is his. How does this change Vampire Diaries? Everything..


**Under the Luminous Moon**

A certain person snapped a werewolf's neck after giving her blood. Before the werewolf went on a rampage, a hybrid baby burst herself out of her mother's stomach. What will happen when the Salvatores find Klaus's weakness? Klaus was right, love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and she is his. How does this change Vampire Diaries? Everything..

**Rated M (for future chapters)**

**Romance / Horror**

A teenager with dark copper hair, olive skin tone and ligh cinnamon colored eyes walked calmly though the human infested halls calmly. It took all her restraint not to roll her eyes as the girls glared envious while the boys drooled at her with glazed over lust filled eyes.

_Blood pulsed wildly as a figure ran as fast as it could manage. A blonde, dark skinned woman clutching her swollen stomach as she ran through the crisp early morning air that filled the air. She could feel the presence behind her, playing with her in a game of chase. She could hear the leaves crunching under her feet as her late 1900's light green dress russled with every step. She could hear the crows above her; warning her of danger but following her every step like hungry voltures with a death sign that will soon be hers. She knew who was behind her, her supernatural senses taking over smelling the sweet but husky scent. She was going to die, She held her belly as she ran feeling tears swell in her eyes, She will never get to meet her baby girl. Never able to see her grow up, talk... laugh._

"Hello. I'm new, My name is Laura Hamilton." She smiled seemingly innocent, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that the older human woman in the office couldn't pick up.

She smiled at Laura giving the teenager her schedule and everything she needed. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High School Miss. Hamilton. Have a great day."

Laura smirked deviously as she walked out the office door and back into the hallway.

This was too easy.

_She skidded to a stop as she saw a hunter cast it's deadly gaze upon her. She only saw his blonde hair, deep blue eyes and predatory smirk before he spend to her flooding her mouth with a salty cooper thick liquid before her neck was snapped. _

_When she woke up she was so damn hungry, her mouth dry and feeling like it was full of cotton. Her body ached and she couldn't breathe. Suddenly a new level of pain came over her. She started screaming, clutching her stomach as she felt him lean over her. She looked up and glared at him with hate, while he gazed at her curiously. HE did this to her. HE was to blame. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when a scream rang through the air. _

She "accidently" bumped into someone with brown curly hair and looking up, she froze for a second. **Katerina? **But then she heard the human heart pumping.

"I'm sorry." She smiled shyly, "I'm new here."

"Oh." The other girl smiled at her, "No need to be sorry, It was my fault." She put her hand out looking at the shy, quiet girl that she couldn't help but feel bad for. Maybe she could have a friend outside of all this supernatural mess? It wouldn't hurt. "I'm Elena."

"Laura. My name is Laura Hamilton." She shook Elena's hand, careful not to give anything away, "It's nice to know someone is nice here.." she looked down sadly with a far away look in her eyes, "At my other school... they took advantage of the fact I'm shy..." she looked at Elena, and had to stop from rolling her eyes at the pity look that she was given. "Your not going to ... are you?"

She almost smirked when she saw Elena shake her head frantically. "No, of course not."

**Best keep her away from Damon, I swear he lives to manipulate people.. **Laura smiled at her thoughts, covering it up so it looked like she was relieved at not being manipulated.

_Klaus looked down at the little girl that he was feeling a pull to. She was beautiful, simply a miracle to be alive. He looked at the werewolf mother that should have been turned. She only had enough time to look at her beautiful baby girl and say a name. The beautiful baby had dark curly copper hair, the lightest shade of cinnamon brown he ever had seen, and the same olive skin tone as his mother. _

_The monster in him growled at the thought of leaving the infant child. She was his - and that is the way she will remain. But how was Klaus ~ The Unwanted, Unloved, Cursed Hybrid ~ take care of a baby?! _

_Love was a weakness, Klaus repeated to himself in his mind but the other side of it claimed that he didn't know what Love was. It was true Mikeal ... let's not even get into that and Esther Mother Dearest was a pushover that didn't give a damn to stick up for her children. With his siblings, it was important save yourselves, worry about the rest later... But he had a chance at love now... in the form of a child._

As they were walking to Alaric's class, which was their history teacher, Elena filled her in on everything and Laura could see that she was happy that she had someone to talk to about something that wasn't about the supernatural world.

"Elena.." She turned to the girl that she actually was started to like but knew she had to keep her eye on the prize, "I like you. Your a very kind hearted person ~ I hope we can be really good friends."

Elena smiled brightly at her and said something that she couldn't hear, but Laura didn't mind. She would have really liked her but her loyalty layed elsewhere. It didnt lay with the doppelganger.

She walked in the classroom behind Elena, smirking at 'Alaric' who walked the door not even fifteen seconds later.

He **helped **her under the Luminous Moon when she had to change, giving her blood to make it less painful.

He **protected **her by making sure she knew how to act human and get the things you want.

He **supported **her in every way she needed. Teaching her art when he noticed that she loved it.

He **trusted **her with his story, his fears of abandonment, his hopes, his dreams, and the real story of her mother. Explained the pull she felt to him

He **listened **to her, no matter how stupid she felt asking it.

He _**Cared.**_

And no matter happens, she thought as she saw 'Alaric' being awkward up there at the black board with Elena correcting him with a smile on the doppelganger's face, she was going to protect him.

**Okay, I have no clue how many reviews this will get but I hope you would tell me what you think? Thank you so much. **


End file.
